


Perks and Detriments

by CelticPhoenixProductions



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Romance, Teasing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenixProductions/pseuds/CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about her parents depressed Mami to no end. Madoka took it upon herself to make sure Mami didn't stay that way. [Commissioned Fic] [Explicit Content]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks and Detriments

**Author's Note:**

> We interrupt your regular reading schedule to bring you... well... something a little different...
> 
> This is my first commission, and as I warned in the description, it's smut. I have no aversion to smut, but I normally don't go about posting it, and when I write it I generally task myself to give at least a little meaning to it. I'm only a little hesitant because this will be my first time actually ever posting anything involving 100% smut for the public to see. I'm generally of the opinion is that whatever I enjoy remains behind closed doors to only be discussed with very open-minded friends.
> 
> That said, when I get a commission, I want to post it so that people can see the quality I provide with my written work. And since I have criteria for smut in my commission guidelines, that means I run the risk of posting smut to my page.
> 
> There's more to be said, but for now, I'll let you all enjoy instead of wasting your time with my lunatic rantings.

_Perks and Detriments_

[Commissioned Piece]

Being a magical girl had a fair share of perks and detriments. Poor hours but great healthcare, no pay but definitely some of the best job satisfaction on the planet, and the most critical trade off being the quantity of people who understand you versus the quality of the people who did. Madoka, to Mami, was someone special, someone who really believed in their goals together. In their brief time together as magical girls the two had shared a unique, compassionate bond, one that deepened far beyond even the physical. Which is why, when Mami finally decided to open up to Madoka about the car accident and her decision to become a magical girl, the pinkette was relieved.

That said, what _did_ make her chest knot was the grimace capturing the blonde's face throughout the duration of her speech. To Madoka, that just wouldn't do.

Mami had made it maybe about ten minutes into her story, tears threatening to spill over, when Madoka decided to move. The pinkette slide around the side of the blonde's table, cold tea discarded to the wind as she reached up and cupped the older girl's face, delivering a gentle, chaste kiss to Mami's lips.

The cook sunk into the kiss, eyes closing as she allowed herself to be pulled close. For once, it seemed Madoka was more willing to take the lead, a role that Mami had seemed to favor from the beginning of their tenure together.

The pinkette pulled back ever so slightly before diving back in, deepinging the kiss to something more primal, more aggressive as she gently pushed the veteran back onto the couch, fingers rubbing at Mami's shoulders. Mami moaned into Madoka's mouth in response, spurring the perky girl onward.

Perky was a good way to describe herself, Madoka mused, feeling the rub of fabric against her chest. She wondered, briefly, if Mami was the same. A hand reached to Mami's generous bust and thumbed the sweater, finding a noticeable bump along the pliant fabric. No bra, no boundaries.

The novice mused about teasing that fact, but the sharp inhale that came from her partner spurred her instead to tease the nipples instead, fingers fluttering over the parallel spots and pushing ever so gently before giving them a gentle pinch. Mami stiffened, a choked gasp coming from her throat as the two broke their kiss.

Madoka pulled back and slid her hands up the girl's shirt, cupping bare breasts in her palms and sending a wave of fire down her partner's spine. Her hands trailed downwards after that, invading the blonde's skirt and teasing at a bundle of soft, damp cloth that had bunched between a very noticeable slit between her thighs.

"M-M-Madoka-a-a~!" Mami gasped, swallowing. It had been a while since they'd done anything like this; she was dripping… they both were.

Madoka swapped entry points, coming up under the hem of the skirt and pulling the panties away, lowering herself so that her face was at the entrance of a myriad of goodies. Smelling the musk wafting out of her lover's patch, she dove in, burying her face in the sweet, sweet fluids of the young chef.

Mami's fingers curled into Madoka's hair, a low moan bouncing from her throat as a finely tuned and practiced tongue swiped away at her center, casual probes to her lower nub making electricity fire out of every socket of her being. The rough pulls on the bunched pink pigtails only spurred Madoka onward, giving the edge of each fold careful, detailed attention.

"M-M-Madoka! Madoka-a! St-st-stop!" Mami stuttered, tugging the girl out from under her skirt.

The pinkette leaned back and stared back at Mami with those deep, doey eyes as crystalline liquids dribbled from her lips and chin.

The blonde felt the blood pressure of her face alone skyrocket. She reflexively covered her nose to prevent any from escaping.

"What is it, Mami?" Madoka asked, playfully licking her lips to further tease the senior magical girl.

"Y-you too, Madoka… I w-want you to feel good too…" Mami coughed, struggling the words out.

Madoka smiled in return standing and presenting her buttoned jeans, "Then you'll have to take these off yourself."

Mami paused for a moment before finally fumbling up desperately for the girl's waistband. Her fingers pulled at the button, downed the zipper, and within the span of a few seconds her face was between Madoka's legs, pushing through the fabric of Madoka's panties and lapping at the juices of her fuchsia lover.

Almost immediately the younger girl's legs began to buckle, prompting her to lean forward onto the back of the couch for balance, her knees supported by the lower cushions.

"Mami, oh, Mami~!" the girl crowed, throwing her head back. Her hips grinded into the older student, eyes lolling back as a deft tongue pulled aside her panties and dug at her lower trenches.

But the position wasn't sustainable and Madoka felt her legs weaken even more, threatening to send them both spilling to the side.

The pinkette grabbed the sides of her lover's head and motioned for her to stop. Mami did so, though her face did not move.

Madoka smiled down, standing and pushing her pants off the rest of the way, exposing her well trimmed slit to the world, briefly captivating the blonde.

The pinkette plopped herself onto the couch, her face in Mami's lap, looking up at the older girl. Then, without a moment's hesitation, lifted one of her legs and nodded, directing the blonde's eyes to the well lubricated mound.

"We end things together, as always," Madoka cheered.

For a moment Mami wanted to cry… and in the next, she'd fallen to the side between her partner's legs.

Madoka returned her face to the folds of Mami's skirt, and the two busied themselves with the other's plentiful nectars.

Between grinds and pressures and tongues and sweat, it was only a matter of time before the duo let loose a chorus of names and holy proclamations.

Yes, maybe becoming magical girls made it so that fewer people could relate to them… but they didn't need anyone else; they related well enough with each other to pick up that slack.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this request JUST before posting my own Madoka and Mami fic, Charcoal, so I found the timing to be rather amusing. The commissioner had absolutely no idea that was going to happen, so that made this commission particularly fun to write.
> 
> That said, I'm rather pleased with how this came out. Trying to keep a sense of decorum through a hot and heavy piece is a skill I haven't exactly honed given my preferred writing topics, so to see this come out as... engaging as it is while also maintaining delicate language rather consistently is pleasing. It has SOME rough patches, but I think everyone who's interested should come out of this story satisfied. Take that statement with all the innuendos you want.
> 
> Remember folks, commission rules are on my page for all to see. Any time you want to order something, feel free to ask, so long as I have a slot open for it! And when I say it, yes, I really will write just about anything you want, so long as you're willing to ante up the cash! XD
> 
> Next chapter of Charcoal will be out in the next day or so, so keep your eyes peeled! :D


End file.
